youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Newfie Bangaa
Newfiebangaa (real name Clint) is a Canadian Let's Player on YouTube who has been making Let's Plays since September 4, 2008. After seeing some Let's Plays himself he started making them too. If you like mature/adult humor, then he's the Let's Player For you, although most of the time he keeps it PG-13. Newfiebangaa's first Official Let's Play was Megaman. He uploads three videos a day (two only on weekends), if you like his content feel free to subscribe to him. Also, his 5 year channel anniversary is on September 04th 2013. Externail Links *Newfiebangaa's Youtube Page - http://www.youtube.com/user/Newfiebangaa *Newfiebangaa's Facebook fanpage - http://www.facebook.com/NewfieBangaa *Newfiebangaa's Twitter Page - https://twitter.com/newfiebangaa *Newfiebangaa's Formspring Page - http://www.formspring.me/newfiebangaa *Newfiebangaa's Gameanyone Page - http://www.gameanyone.com/newfiebangaa *Newfiebangaa's Weebly - http://newfiebangaa.weebly.com/ *And He Streams Sometime on Twitch - http://www.twitch.tv/newfiebangaa A List of All Of Newfiebangaa's LP's '-=YEAR 2008=-' 1.Zelda Super Mario Bros Hack ' '''2.Megaman 1 ' '3.Megaman 2 ' '''4.Megaman 3 5.Silver Surfer ' '''6.Megaman 4 ' '7.Megaman 5 ' '8.Megaman 6 ' '9.Robin Hood ' '''10.Donald Land 11.Ghosts'n goblins ' '''12.Castlevania ' '''13.Action 52 14.Barbie ' '''15.Godzilla ' '16.Batman ' '-=YEAR 2009=-' '17.Castlevania 3 : Dracula's Curse ' '18.I wanna be the Guy ' '19.Batman Returns SNES ' '''20.Mario's Masochistic Mission(SMW Hack) 21.Barney's Hide and Seek 22.Barbie Vacation Adventure 23.Barbie Super Model 24.Beavis and Butthead ''' '''25.Donkey Kong Country 26.Yume Penguin Monogatari ' '''27.Castlevania Adventure ' '28.Super Mario Land ' '29.Adventure Island 1 ' '''30.Adventure Island 2 31.Adventure Island 3 ' '''32.Mortal Kombat 1 ' '''33.Castlevania: Belmont's Revenge 34.Sesame Street ABCs and 123s 35.Shadowgate ' '''36.Donkey Kong Country 3 ' '''37.Super Mario Cube Root of 3(SMB3 Hack) 38.Soul Blazer ' '''39.Double Dragon ' '40.Street Fighter 2 ' '41.Megaman : Willy's Revenge ' '42.Legend of The Mystical Ninja -' '''43.Megaman 2 (Gameboy) 44.Megaman 3 (Gameboy) ' '''45.Castlevania Legends ' '46.Megaman 4 (Gameboy) ' '47.Star Fox ' '48.Megaman 5 (Gameboy) ' '''49.Mickey Mania (Genesis) 50.Zelda : A link to the past ' '''51.Maximum Carnage ' '52.Super Mario World Death Land ' '''53.Contra 3 54.New Adventure Island 55.Megaman 7 ''' '''56.Megaman in the Mushroom Kingdom 57.Castlevania Bloodlines ''' '''58.SMW Second Reality Project 59.Castlevania Dracula X 60.Rockman No Constancy 61.Battletoads ''' '''62.Shaq Fu 63.Megaman X 64.Kirby's Dream Land 65.Demon's Crest 66.Super Khold World (SMW Hack) ' '''67.Kibry's Adventure ' '''68.Bucky O'Hare 69.Final Fantasy Mystic Quest ' '''70.Kirby Super Star ' '71.Super Mario DX Challenge ' '72.Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde ' '73.Ultimate SMB3 ' '74.Donkey Kong (Gameboy) ' '75.SMW Panic in the Mushroom Kingdom ' '''76.The Lion King 77.Super Adventure Island ' '''78.Castlevania: Rondo of Blood ' '79.Joe and Mac 1 ' '''80.Yoshi's Island 81.Castlevania: Circle of the Moon ' '''82.SMW2+ (Yoshi's Island Hack) ' '''83.Castlevania: Rondo of Blood 84.Gaenbare Goemon 2 ' '''85.Megaman X2 ' '86.Super Mario All Stars ' '87.The Little Mermaid ' '88.DBZ: Legacy of Goku 2 ' '''89.Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 90.Megaman X3 91.Aladdin ' '''92.Ice Climbers ' '93.Rockman 5: Wily's Dream Space ' '94.Zelda ' '95.Megaman and Bass ' '''96.Sonic the Hedgehog 97.Chrono Trigger ''' '''98.Metroid 99.Vectorman 100.Super Mario Land 2 : Six Golden Coins 101.Knuckles in Sonic 2 ' '''102.Syobon Action ' '''103.Stinger 104.Luigi's Adventure (SMW Hack) 105.Metroid 2 : Return of Samus ''' '''106.Zelda Ocarina of Time 107.Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow ''' '''108.Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 109.Banjo-Kazooie 110.TTA: Buster Busts Loose ''' '''111.Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 112.Super C 113.Final Fight 114.Kirby's Dream Land 2 ''' '''115.Panic in the Mushroom Kingdom 2 116.Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero 117.Pokemon Yellow 118.Sonic 3 and Knuckles ' '''119.Congo's Caper ' '120.Sonic CD ' '121.Super Metroid ' '122.Megaman Xtreme ' '123.Megaman 8 ' '124.Luigi's Adventure 3 (SMW Hack) ' '''125.warc9's Super Mario World Hack 126.Megaman X4 127.Duck Tales ' '''128.Spanky's Quest ' '129.Wario Land ' '''130.Yoshi's Cookie 131.Skyblazer ' '''132.Super Mario 64 ' '''133.California Raisins: The Grape Escape 134.TMHT Hyperstone Heist ' '''135.Super Mario Kart ' '''136.1942 137.Darius Twin ' '''138.Ninja Gaiden ' '''140.Taz-Mania 141.Crystal's Pony Tale ' '''143.Adventures of Lolo ' '144.Super Widget ' '145.Donkey Kong Land ' '''146.Metroid : Zero Mission 147.Startropics 148.Rastan 149.Alundra 150.Hook 151.Super Mario Omega (SMW Hack) 152.Cadash 153.E.V.O. Search for Eden 154.Tiny Toon Adventures 155.Robocop (Arcade) 156.Kirby's Dream Land 3 157.X-Men (Arcade) 158.Metal Slug 159.JAWS 160.Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link 161.The Second Reality Project 2 (SMW Hack) 162.Killer Instinct 163.Megaman Xtreme 2 164.Mario Bros. 165.Adventure Island 4 166.Whomp 'em 167.Ghoul's and Ghosts 168.G.I Joe 169.Megaman X5 170.Mortal Kombal 2 171.Donkey Kong Land 172.Splatterhouse 173.Zelda (Again) 174.Violent Storm 175.Megaman Zero 176.Contra 3 177.Kirby 64 : The Crystal Shards 178.Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts 179.Final Fight 2 180.Rockman 6 RE 181.Mario is Missing 182.Final Fantasy Advance 183.Captain Silver 184.Kendo Rage 185.Super Mario World 186.The Karate Kid 187.WWF Warzone 188.Mega Man: The Wily Wars '-=YEAR 2010=-' 189.Wario Land 2 190.Bloody Wolf 191.Bubsy 192.Super Adventure Island 2 193.Altered Beast 194.Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance 195.Donkey Kong 196.Darkwing Duck 197.Mario's Amazing Adventure (SMW Hack) 198.Sonic 3D Blast 199.Mother 200.Megaman (Gamegear) 201.DBZ: Buu's Fury 202.Rocky Rodent 203.Alex Kidd in Miracle World 204.Earthworm Jim 1 205.Metroid Fusion 206.Comix Zone 207.Ardy Lightfoot 208.Tails Adventure 209.Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 210.Ys III: Wanderers from Ys 211.Mario and Luigi : Superstar Saga 212.Buster Bros 213.Superman 64 214.Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap 215.King of Dragons 216.Super Mario Bros 3 217.Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout 218.Blaster Master 219.Golden Axe 220.Breath of Fire 221.Super Bomberman 222.TMNT IV: Turtles in Time 223.Zoda's Revenge: Startropics 2 224.Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (GB) 225.Final Fantasy 2 Advance 226.Sonic the Hedgehog (Master System) 227.Friday the 13th 228.Mighty Bomb Jack 229.Milon's Secret Castle 230.The Immortal 231.Lost Vikings 232.Megaman Zero 2 232.Donkey Kong Jr. 234.Sunset Riders 235.Gargoyle's Quest 236.ArmorPicross 237.Quest 64 238.Play with the Teletubbies 239.Golden Axe 2 240.Donkey Kong Land 241.Brutal Mario (SMW Hack) 242.Megaman X6 243.Dynasty Wars 244.Bart vs The World 245.Banjo-Kazooie 246.Bonk's Adventure 247.Aero Fighters 248.Smart Ball 249.Vay 250.Mortal Kombat 3 251.Land of Illusion: Starring Mickey Mouse 252.Pharaoh Tomb 253.Neutopia 254.Metal Slug 2 255.Wario Land 3 256.Ultraman: Toward the Future 257.Tempo 258.Pokemon Crystal 259.Mario's Time Machine 260.Mortal Kombat 4 261.Chase H.Q. 262.Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs' Big Break 263.Super Mario 63 264.A Super Mario Thing (SMW Hack) 265.Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons 266.Knuckles' Chaotix 267.Crusader of Centy 268.Zombie Nation 269.Final Fantasy 3 Advance 270.Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions 271.The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk 272.Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse 273.Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage 274.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul 275.Mario vs. Donkey Kong 276.Duke Nukem 277.Gargoyle's Quest II 278.Legend of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse 279.Super Mario RPG '-=YEAR 2011=-' 280.Growl 281.Donkey Kong 64 282.Operation C 283.Dan's Adventure (SMW Hack) 284.Actraiser 285.Final Fantasy 4 Advance 286.Metal Storm 287.Shinobi 3: Return of the Ninja Master 288.Brave Fencer Musashi 289.Secret of Evermore 290.Animaniacs 291.Mega Man Battle Network 292.Paper Bowser World 293.Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers 294.Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Game Gear) 295.Secret of Mana 296.The Simpsons (Arcade) 297.Shadow Man 298.Bowser Rampages Again (SMW Hack) 299.Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters 300.World of Illusion 301.WWF Betrayal 302.Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX 303.Donkey Kong 3 304.Popful Mail 305.Shin Megami Tensei 306.Metal Slug 3 307.New Super Mario Bros 308.Warriors of Fate 309.Duck Tales 2 310.Quest on Full Moon Island (SMW Hack) ''' '''311.Rampage 312.Yoshi's Safari 314.Labyrinth 315.Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper 316.Crush the Castle 317.Megaman Zero 3 318.Aero Fighters 2 319.Bomberman '93 320.Crash Bandicoot 321.Kirby's Pinball Land 322.Golden Sun 323.Little Samson 324.Mario's Strange Quest (SMW Hack) 325.Pokemon Emerald 326.Ninja Gaiden Shadow 327.Golden Axe 3 328.Super Princess Peach 329.Street Fighter 2 330.Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger 331.Bomberman 2 332.Earthworm Jim 333.Luigi and the Island of Mystery (SMW Hack) 334.Pocky and Rocky 335.Final Fantasy 5 Advance 336.Super Smash Bros 337.Alfred Chicken 338.Wheel of Fortune 339.Wario Land 4 340.Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Genesis) 341.Journey to Silius 342.Cobra Command 343.Neutopia 2 344.Mega Man Battle Network 2 345.Yoshi 346.Ninja Gaiden 2 347.Knights of the Round 348.Prehistorik Man 349.Ys 350.Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse 351.SMW2+3: The Essence Star 352.Ax Battler 353.Megaman Zero 4 354.Joe and Mac 2 355.Holy Diver 356.Getsufuu Maden 357.Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Linked) 358.Pinocchio 359.Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City 360.Kirby Squeak Squad 361.Bomberman '94 362.Breath of Fire 2 363.Mickey Mousecapade 364.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (SNES) 365.Super Mario Bash 366.Holy Umbrella: Dondera no Mubo 367.Final Fantasy 6 Advance 368.Yu-Gi-Oh! WE:SttDD 369.Shin Megami Tensei 2 '-=YEAR 2012=-' 370.Actraiser 2 371.Henry's Adventure (SMW Hack) 372.Diddy Kong Racing 373.Karnov 374.Illusing of Gaia 375.Ristar 376.Final Fight 3 377.Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure 378.EarthBound 379.Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories 380.Rambo (NES) 381.Megaman Ultra 382.Legend of Legaia 383.Mario's Tresure Hunt (SMW Hack) 384.Deep Duck Trouble 385.Super Bomberman 4 386.Paper Mario 387.Cool Spot 388.Luigi's Story (SMW Hack) 389.Terranigma 390.New Super Mario Bros Wii 391.Golden Sun : The Lost Age 392.SMW 2012: Master Hand's Doomsday (SMW Hack) 393.Crash Bandicoot 2 394.Mole Mania 395.VVVVVV 396.Wizorb 397.Wario World 398.Crystal Caves Vol 1.2.3 399.Alcahest 400.The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey & Minnie 401.Mario Party Advance 402.Seiken Densetsu 3 403.Paper Mario and The Thousand Year Door! 404.Monster Party 405.Cosmo's Cosmic Adventure Vol 1,2 and 3 406.Arctic Adventure 407.Chronicles of a Dark Lord Episode 1 Tides of Fate 408.Duke Nukem 2 409.Mario's Tresure Hunt (SMW Hack) 410.Ninja Gaiden 3 411.Crash Bandicoot : The Huge Adventure 412.Tiny Toon Adventures 2 : Montana's Movie Madness '-= YEAR 2013=-' 413.A Super Mario World Central Productuions (SMW Hack) 414.The Binding of Isaac:Wrath of the Lamb 415.Kirby's Return to Dream Land '''416.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacret Cards '''418.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers : The Movie (GameGear) Category:YouTubers